TROM
by SilverMo
Summary: This is a diary like fic told from Sere's POV. it is based on actual events and real peoples' lives.
1. Default Chapter

This story is based on actual events and situations that have or are happening at this   
moment in time in a persons life that I personally know. TROM is real and is being put out as an SM   
fic in order to bring awareness to such events and cases that occur in everyday lives that many don't   
realize. Enjoy and please feel free to comment to SilverMo@bolt.com.   
I don't own Sailor Moon...  
  
TROM  
By T. SilverMo  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
January 7, 2002  
  
  
It's 1:01 p.m. I'm in 5th period. And I have way too much energy. Seya, was agitated today. I   
think the only reason I keep talking about him is because I have nothing else to talk about. My parents are   
paranoid. My dad works for the government doing undercover work. He got this guy whom, I choose not   
to name, busted. And now he's threatening them. At first, they ignored it. They simply thought he was   
just bullshiting. But then, one of his friends called our house with similar threats.  
  
"We're going to burn your house and business down. We're going to kidnap your kids!" Well,   
my life was a lot calmer before I knew that one. The "powerful friend" is a Colombian and not into idle   
threats. I think because of all this info being revealed to me yesterday I wasn't able to sleep.  
  
Ha. I was worried that something might happen to my family and my cat (Luna). I had a dream a few   
years ago that one house caught or was set on fire. Everyone else already ran out I made sure of that. It   
was just me and a tall skinny girl left. The fire was about to set something in the kitchen to explode due to   
such extreme temperatures. So, we were running out the back way. When the explosion went off we fell in   
the ground with the force of it. But we got right up and started running again. Someone or something   
started chasing us. But whatever. Moving on…  
I'll keep the original copies of this. The ones I actually write by hand (if I write any at all) in a safe   
place. When they gain in number I'll give the to someone to hold but not read unless something happens.  
Who knows, I might just be becoming paranoid like my folks. But I just need to get this out Anyways. I   
can't talk to anyone about this. I'm closed off from most people due to the lack of trust on my part. But   
also because I'm not usually open about my personal feelings. Love, anger, fear. I just keep all that inside,   
to myself, where they belong.  
  
But I need to get some of this stuff out now. All of it. Even the stupid girly stuff that I would   
probably never admit to most people, only to my closest and dearest friends. I like Seya. He has long dark   
rich hair that he mainly keeps in a pony tail and awsome blue eyes, though I have seen better eyes. He's   
kind, sweet, funny, charming, has mournful eyes, and is a total asshole like most Aquarius' are. Just by   
looking into his eyes you can imagine your seeing into his soul. But he has a girl already one that I don't   
like. She made a bad first impression. But hey, that's life and I'm sure I'll get over him. 


	2. 2

TROM  
By T. SilverMo  
  
This story is based on actual events and situations that have or are happening at this moment in time in a persons life that I personally know. TROM is real and is being put out as an SM fic in order to bring awareness to such events and cases that occur in everyday lives that many don't realize. Enjoy and please feel free to comment to SilverMo@bolt.com.   
  
  
  
May 6, 2002  
  
  
Well what can I say to explain the reason for why I haven't added to this in so long? Nothing really other than the truth which is that I haven't really thought about this for a while. The main thing that got this back on my mind was Seya. You see a few weeks ago now we had a field trip within my Speech/Debate class and my associate Barbie (a fellow member of this class) and I were talking and she decided to invite Seya along.   
  
My feelings towards Seya have changed a bit. I was right I'm over him it had nothing to really do with who he is. He just reminds me so much of Darien. The eyes are what got to me. But the same way they are so similar they are also so different. Darien was and most likely always will be the one that got away. And I will most likely never meet anyone ever again like him or ever see him again. I mean jeeze even when I ran into him like a year ago I wanted to die! But I want to leave for college. In a way I am running away and I'm not ashamed to admit it. Way too many things have happened here and in general. I think a new location will allow me the chance to move on and start all over. True I could probably do that here and not have to move about six states away, but I want to, I need to.   
  
I'm in third period right now just typing away no one is really paying any attention to me because they are presenting they're debate outlines to the class I have to do mines Wednesday so I have nothing to really worry about. Not like I really care anyways. I'm kinda depressed right now because Lita left me for the day to go on a Health field trip. Junior Prom is this Friday May 10 so is my brother, Papito's, birthday as well as my friend Molly. Mother's Day is Sunday and there are a few other birthdays this week such as Lonie's and Rach.   
  
Titi's birthday is on the twentieth. Titi is my other brother. He died on my tenth birthday (three days after his twentieth birthday) by falling off a twenty-story building while cleaning a sky-scraper. He hit his head and fell straight through one of the glasses. Brain dead instantly with impact. That was one of the hardest days of my life. He wasn't the first family member I was close to that died in a not so peaceful way and alone, nor was he the last. Hell my uncle is dying right now in a similar state I'll explain later the bells about to ring. Till next time  
Anyways school is now out and I'm at work with a bit of free time. Where did I leave off last time??? Oh yeah I was about to explain a bit about my childhood. Or at least about some of the deaths while I was a child.   
  
The first time I experienced death within my family was when I was three. My grandmother Mygin died of a heart-attack that Gino (by supposed grandfather), was the cause of. Then in 1992 when I was around eight My Tia (aunt) Mauya died of a brain tumor on Valentines Day. My worst memory of her being in the hospital is of me sitting on the floor making out Valentines Day cards while sitting on the floor facing her death bed and talking to her in the hopes that she could hear me. I knew she was dieing out of all the things I understood while growing up death was the clearest of them all. I never really like Valentines Day since then and the ironic thing is (as I later found out) that she died on her favorite holiday.   
That same year my grandfather Pychow died of old timers and diabetes, and Qui Qui was diagnosed with a very deadly form of leukemia. Did I also mention that that year majorly sucked???   
I think the most informative and easiest way that one can learn about my family's ancestral history is through an essay I wrote for my Speech/Debate Class. I've changed the names and a few things around though so here goes.   
  
"Let Me Tell You Who I am"  
  
  
I am Serenity T. proud daughter of Iloko I. a strong, brave, and smart Japanese woman, and of Kenji, a man who with every passing day still manages to amaze me.   
  
Due to severe age distances my family isn't very big. From my mom's side, we have an average of three generations per century. On my father's side we have the opposite problem, too many additions to keep up with.  
  
My parents were both born in Japan. As for my grandfather Pychow, (on my mom's side) he was born in Spain. My grandmother Esow was born in Japan in 1919. They were married for over sixty years until my grandfather sadly died of old age and Old Timers in 1992.He was in his mid-eighties if I remember right. My grandmother is still around kicking and steadily moving towards a healthy eighty-three years old.  
  
My father's dad was Gino. I believe he was also born in Japan. He now lives in Santo Domingo and has to be some were in his seventies by now. My grandmother Modesta whom we called Mygin died when I was three years old. I still remember her though. She was almost as beautiful as my mother and super sweet. She only had two kids. My dad was one of them and my Tia Benie. My dad is always telling me that I look like her, but since I've never met her, I'll just have to take his word for it.  
  
As for me. I have three brothers, one of which is deceased, one sister and now thanks to her a new baby niece. My mom only had my brother, Qui Qui, and I. As for my other siblings they are my brothers in every aspect of the word from fights to being way over protective of me.   
  
I don't really know much else about my other family members, or even much about the ones I have already talked about. I only know bits and pieces of each of their lives. I know that one of my great-grandmothers on my mom's side was a Red Indian who was found in a cage as an infant child under her dead mother's body. Where she was found by Spaniards and taken in to be raised as one of their own.  
  
My Great-grandmother from my dads side had to flee Italy with her only son at the time because her husband was a part of the Italian Mafia and was trying to kill her for some reason. She escaped to Japan where she met my Great-grandfather and they had twelve-children together one of which was my grandfather Gino.   
  
Personality wise I take after my mom who, in the words of my grandmother, "is truly her own person." What can I say? I like being an individual. And that's just who I am Serenity T..  
  
  
  
Got an "A" on it too.=;0)   
  
I'm almost seventeen now. And I've experienced more emotional crap than most people will ever in their entire life. Because of all the things that happened during 1992 I experienced a nervous break down but quit taking the pills after about two weeks. The fact that I also had a racist bitch for a teach at the time who hated anything that wasn't black didn't help my situation any either. 


	3. 3

May 16, 2002  
  
  
Damn ten days since my last entry. But what can I say I have been kinda lazy. I've thought about   
writing in this thing over and over again but I just never seem to get around to it. I just got off the phone   
with Seya. I was bugging him and forced him to stay on the phone talking to me for 39 min. and like 29 sec   
think. I don't really remember what the phone timer thing said but whatever. Tomorrow is the Junior   
picnic and I soooo don't want to go!!!! But Mina, Rei, and Lita convinced me and I now I can't get my   
money back so I don't really have much choice.  
So what has happened in the last ten days you might ask. Well a lot in fact. Ok for   
starters I got like three fallings on my progress report and three passing/outstandings. My   
Tio Pa was released from the federal prison hospital due to medical conditions my mom   
was able to get him released. Our government system sucks. Tio Pa was only supposed to   
be in jail for six months. Next thing we know he conveniently gets lost in the system like   
so many others have and will. He ended up being in jail for five almost six years. The last   
time I saw him was right before they took him to the prison hospital in Missouri. I just   
got a call he's dying we're going to the hospital. 10:25pm. 


	4. 4

May 17, 2002  
  
  
We left the hospital at 2am. We being my mom and I. My cousins Papo, Mauri, and her boyfriend Silver were there too, and left with us. Qui Qui stayed with Ami. they were with Pa till the end. He died this morning at 4:30 am. I feel like someone is tearing-up my insides. He died from the say thing Tia Mauya died of. I MEAN GOD! I so mad and I can't stop crying. I haven't been this bad since Titi died. Wednesday will make it seven years since that happened. Then not to long ago My brother's (Qui Qui) godmother's (May) dad died. He was like a grandfather to me. Tio Pa was a father to me. He helped raise me. He always had a video camera and a Bud-wiser in hand. Everyone loved him. Everyone except his godforsaken kids. I know he wasn't perfect and I know that he made a lot of mistakes with them. But he was always there for them and he loved them very much. Those assholes didn't even have the balls to show up at the hospital last night or to even call. It seems that every ten years we experience death to an extreme with in our family.   
Qui Qui and I went to school for attendance reasons I don't know why we bothered. The attendance lady was being a bitch when we tried to leave early with our notes. But whatever we got out. When I got to school and went to the patio where the girls were I broke down. Hell I can hardly type right now but I can't think of what else to do. My Tia E. is here with my mom now comforting her. No one really knows where I am or what I'm doing. I guess they know I just have to deal my own way.   
God this damn thing must be really boring to read for whoever is wasting there time. Completely off topic now. Seya doesn't believe in ghost so I told him that the day I die I'm going to haunt him to see if then he will. I'm weird like that I believe in ghost, spirits, witchcraft having powers such as, ESP, sensitizes, clairvoyants, aliens, etc. and if I ever really get into that in this you'll probably just think its bull or that I'm crazy but as they say now a days " Whatever tickles your pickle." I'm a sensitive towards emotion mainly I also have the ability to "read" people. That's the only way I can really think of calling it. I see someone or get close to them and I can tell you their emotional and in some cases health state usually. A few times I've gotten glimpses of peoples lives. Not always a good thing. You know what I don't feel so good. Till next time. When ever that may be...  
  
You  
I saw your eyes above me as a child,  
Later I saw them as an adult,  
You remained the same but in a way changed,  
You died free and happy, hopefully,  
But at least not chained,  
In pain and suffering,   
But surrounded by friends and family,  
And now tonight we all shed tears,  
Tears for your peace and death but we know you will always be near.  
So I know your eyes will still watch over me throughout the years. 


End file.
